


Dragon Age: сборник драбблов

by maho_boogie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_boogie/pseuds/maho_boogie
Summary: Будет пополняться по мере появления работ.





	1. fem!Хоук, Бетани, Варрик | "Как ни крути, нам до конца жизни играть роль рыцаря и его принцессы"

— Молодой человек! Молодой челове-ек, оглохли, что ли?! — Крик мужчины звучал на всю улицу.

Мариан медленно остановилась и скукожила лицо. Именно с таким выражением, она и повернулась к несчастному, посмевшему её окликнуть... и перепутать.

— Это вы мне? — «грозно» спросила она. Правда, огромный меч за спиной, ростом с саму Хоук, выглядел куда серьёзней и... убедительнее, чем любая страшная рожа.

— Ой... — пискнул несчастный прежде, чем сбивчиво пробормотать извинения и скрыться в неизвестном направлении.

Мариан услышала, как захихикали за спиной товарищи.

— Спорим, Хоук, тебе это нравится, — протянул Варрик, похлопывая её по пояснице. Похлопал бы по плечу, если бы Мариан была на полметра пониже.

— Сейчас уже да, — пожала она плечами.

— Видел бы ты её в Ферелдене! — веселилась Бетани. — Вот там были реально страшные рожи! А это — так... Разминка, чтобы навыки не заржавели.

— Что я могу поделать, сестрёнка? — развела руками девушка. — Красавица в семье у нас ты. Так что, как ни крути, мне до конца жизни играть роль благородного рыцаря, а тебе — его принцессы.


	2. Фенрис/fem!Хоук | "Пост-эндинг"

Хоук нежно гладит его по волосам. Пока есть время, они ещё могут передохнуть и спокойно посидеть на опушке около дороги. Отдохнуть, прежде чем двинуться дальше. Куда, зачем?.. А так ли это важно сейчас? И пусть весь мир поглотит глупая война: он здесь, он с ней, он рядом. 

Светлые волосы оказываются удивительно жесткими, такими же, как и весь Фенрис. Ведь по виду и не скажешь, какой силой он обладает.

Девушка глубоко дышит, наслаждаясь спокойным тёплым воздухом... и его лицом.

— Долго ещё будешь пялиться на меня, Хоук? — Сначала ухмылка трогает его губы, и только после этого открываются глаза. — Нас же, вроде как, преследует половина храмовников Тедаса и вся королевская рать в придачу.

— А я решила дать им немного форы. — Девушка «высокомерно» ведёт рукой, как будто обводя армию перед собой. — А то это уже не интересно, всё время обманывать их надежды нас нагнать.


	3. Алистер Тейрин/fem!Кусланд | "О нелегкой доле королевских особ"

— Милая, я сейчас свихнусь... — выдавил сквозь зубы Алистер, склонившись к молодой жене. Не улыбаться на приёме было нельзя, иначе орлесианские послы мигом сочтут постную рожу короля за тайный заговор против... Да мало ли, против чего можно было строить тайные заговоры!

— Терпи, милый, — так же сквозь зубы ответила ему леди Кусланд, салютуя бокалом с вином какой-то знатной даме на другом конце зала.

— Да уж, — забавный диалог с улыбками на лице и сжатыми челюстями продолжался. — А я-то думал, что хуже заговора Логейна и Архидемона с его чёртовым Мором, ничего нет...

— Ты такой наивный, дорогой, — грустно вздохнула она, не спуская «улыбки» с лица.


	4. Алистер Тейрин, Лелиана, Зевран, Морриган, fem!Кусланд | "Кулинарный хоррор"

— Алистер, что это?.. — судя по голосу, Лелиана была близка к беспамятству. Секунду назад она из чистого любопытства заглянула Алистеру за плечо и теперь торопливо пятилась, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги.

— Судя по виду, грязь болотная, — из-за соседнего плеча Тейрина высунулась ушастая голова Зеврана. Эльф ловко увернулся от черпака, направленного ему в лоб.

— По-моему, оно шевелится!.. — проговорила Элисса, гладя зеленеющую Лелиану между лопатками.

— Да не «по-моему», а точно!!! Что ты изволил сотворить, ошибка эволюции природной?! — побледнела Морриган.

Но будущий король не обращал внимания на возгласы ужаса и подозрительное шевеление непонятного цвета массы. В его голове до сих пор стояла страничка из поваренной книги: «Сырное фондю»...


	5. male!Хоук | "Нуар"

Этот город давно прогнил до основания... Тёмный тучи нависают над кварталами, как промокшее полотно стекловаты, и от этого мне кажется, что капли дождя жалят мне спину ещё сильнее. 

Таксист даже не оборачивается, отдавая мне несколько помятых купюр в ответ на мою двадцатку. Деньги пахнут дешёвым куревом и портвейном. Или это я? 

Колёса шуршат, перебирая круглыми лапами чёрное, как вакса, полотно дороги, и я остаюсь один перед скрипучими воротами. Они пока закрыты, но я знаю, они запоют, стоит мне дотронуться до проржавелых прутьев. В опущенной руке до хруста сжимаю перевязанные ниткой ромашковые стебельки. Цветы рядом со мной выглядят так же уместно, как проститутка в церкви, но здесь никого нет, чтобы напомнить мне об этом. 

Я медленно иду вперёд, утопая подошвами в размякшей от влаги земле, грязь хлюпает у меня под ногами, смешиваясь с мерным шумом дождя. 

Три могильных камня кажутся круглыми и гладкими в темноте, но мне слишком хорошо известны надписи, выбитые на мраморе золотом. Те ублюдки получили по заслугам, но никому от этого не стало легче. 

Останавливаюсь, замечаю ещё один букет перед ними. Уже слегка увядший, но белые цветы всё так же режут глаза.   
Напоминая. 

Упрекая.

Проклиная меня.

Я рад, Карвер, что ты тоже не смог забыть этот день. Здравствуй, мама... отец... Бетани...


	6. Авелин, Изабела, male!Хоук, Варрик, Фенрис | "Школьное AU"

— Какого хрена ты до него докапываешься? — Авелин ударила упирающуюся в стену руку в районе локтя, заставив загорелую девушку выпрямиться и отступить на шаг от зажатого ею в углу парня. — Что, мало того, что из поддержки попёрли? 

— А тебе не всё равно, Авелин? — сузила глаза Изабела, скрещивая на груди руки и перенося вес на бедро. — Могу и тебя поднатаскать, как парней клеить, а то так и сдохнешь целкой...

При более внимательном рассмотрении можно было заметить, как покраснела шея у рослой рыжей девицы в спортивной куртке с символикой школы.

— Буду я ещё всяких шалав слушать, — сквозь зубы выдавила она, сжимая кулаки.

— Овца, — даже не поведя бровью, тут же ответила бывшая чирлидерша в юбке, не оставляющей полёта для фантазии, и улыбнулась, когда губы капитана женской команды по софтболу растянулись, рисуя на лице оскал.

— Шлюха!

— Корова.

— Ну-у, ново-здорово... — Варрик прикрыл лицо ладонью и повернулся к Фенрису, который воспользовался ситуацией и ускользнул от пристального внимание смуглой девушки. — Послал бы ты её уже. Ну, или ноги раздвинул. 

— Я должен страдать. — Юноша тяжёлым вздохом сдул с глаза длинную чёлку. 

— Страдалец хренов, — закатил глаза Хоук и включил на телефоне камеру.

Между лестницей и пожарным стендом назревала кошачья драка...


	7. Андерс, Фенрис | "Современное AU"

Ночь обещала быть длинной. 

Андерс устало выдохнул, уткнувшись лбом в переплетённые пальцы. Третье дежурство за неделю. Так и сдохнуть недолго...

Нет, конечно, всё можно понять: общественная больница, не самый благополучный район города. Какой нормальный врач пойдёт сюда работать? Ещё и за такие копейки...

Молодой человек резко выпрямился, пытаясь прогнать сон. Шумно вдохнул через ноздри, поднялся со стула и, хлопая себя по карманам далеко не свежего халата, побрёл в сторону пожарной лестницы. Его шаги отдавались глухим эхом по пустым коридорам. Около двери со святящейся табличкой «Выход» моргала лампочка. 

Всего три пролёта и Андерс почувствовал, как от холодного ночного воздуха зашевелились волосы на затылке. Он успел сделать несколько шагов к огромной, оббитой железом коробке промышленного кондиционера, вытащить зубами сигарету из пачки и даже щёлкнуть зажигалкой, поднося красноватый огонёк к лицо, когда замер. Светлые брови мгновенно поползли вверх. 

Около двери, через которую он только что вышел на крышу, прямо на покрытии, прислонившись спиной к стене и подтянув к себе тощую ногу, сидел подросток. Мальчишка, которому он сам полчаса назад зашивал бровь. 

— Ты чё тут делаешь? — от удивления забыв про сигарету, спросил Андерс. 

— Воздухом, блядь, дышу, — пытаясь незаметно вытереть нос и глаза, огрызнулся пацан. 

— Тебя ж, вроде, та девушка из социальной службы должна была до дома подвезти. 

— Я оттуда еле жопу унёс. Нахуй мне обратно возвращаться? — Мальчишка, — кажется, Андерс напряг память, восстанавливая перед глазами карточку пациента, Фенрис, — поджал вторую ногу и спрятал лицо в коленях. — Ну чё уставился, олень? Докуривай и пиздуй отсюда!

Андерс в очередной раз устало вздохнул и подошёл к мальчику. Лет шестнадцать от силы. Бледный, худой, с разбитым лицом, без всякого желания возвращаться домой. Он видел такое в этой больнице уже десятки раз... Для таких детей «сильно повезло», это когда опекуны ограничивались только избиением. А, судя по тому, как лихо этот тиканул от работницы соцслужбы, понятие «сильно повезло» не для его случая. 

Андерс присел рядом, тяжело крякнув, когда почувствовал щелчок в колене, затянулся, выдохнул, повернулся лицом к Фенрису и протянул тому помятую пачку. 

— Угощайся. 

Мальчишка бросил на него загнанный взгляд исподлобья, но через пару секунд вытащил продолговатую белую палочку и присоединился к врачу. 

— В буфете на втором этаже, кажись, ещё овощная запеканка осталась, — как будто просто размышляя вслух, повёл плечами Андерс. Фенрис опять скосил на него глаза. — А если обещаешь не приставать ко мне ночью, то пущу на нижнюю полку в ординаторской. 

— Пошёл ты! — тут же поперхнулся его недавний пациент, кривясь, как от зубной боли. 

— Понял-понял, — капитулировал молодой человек, выбрасывая окурок и поднимаясь на ноги. — Пойду выцыганивать тебе наши местные кулинарные шедевры...


	8. Фенрис/fem!Хоук | "Пост-эндинг"

— Что это? 

Хриплый после сна голос Фенриса, — кажется, он задремал, приложив меч к плечу, — вырывает её из транса. Хоук вздрагивает и задевает пестиком край ступки. Выжидает мгновение, затаив дыхание, и старательно стирает испуг с лица, пока он не заметил. Через секунду поднимает на него взгляд, пытаясь улыбнуться одеревеневшими губами. 

— Лекарство, — произносит она, внутренне умоляя Создателя, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Что-то прихватило. Как бы посреди тракта не пришлось густые кусты выглядывать. 

Фенрис хмурится, и Хоук не может понять, то ли от того, что им пришлось заночевать под открытым небом, на голой земле, то ли ему показался подозрительным её тон. Он с полминуты пристально смотрит на неё, а Хоук старается на обращать на его глаза внимания и размеренно растирает в чашке травы. 

Потом, всё под тем же пристальным взглядом набирает горячей воды из котелка над огнём, болтает отвар туда-сюда пару минут и, морщась от горького привкуса, выпивает варево. 

— Ну и гадость же, скажу я тебе! — недовольно бурчит девушка, садясь рядом с Фенрисом и прижимаясь к нему боком. 

Эльф поводит губами, то ли хмыкая, то ли ухмыляясь, и заводит руку ей за спину, обнимая за шею, и накидывает на Хоук половину своего покрывала. 

— Лучше, чем посреди тракта кусты выглядывать, — сонно бормочет он, зарываясь носом в изгиб её плеча.

— Конечно, лучше, — шёпотом отвечает она. 

Через два часа у неё заболит живот. Через три — вместе с кровью выйдет маленький, едва заметный глазу комочек нервов и плоти. 

Она дождётся, когда дыхание Фенриса выровняется и станет глубоким — он уснёт. И только тогда обхватит живот руками и скривится, не давая себе разреветься. 

«Прости, мой хороший, но так лучше. Так действительно лучше. — Пальцы сжимаются и натягивают ткань до глухого треска. — Когда-нибудь ты обязательно появишься... но не сейчас».


	9. Фенрис/fem!Хоук | "Прикосновения"

Загорелая спина у неё перед глазами напряжена до предела. Его тело жилистое и поджарое. Да и весь Фенрис, грубого говоря, больше напоминает мальчишку, а не взрослого мужчину. 

Он замер, не шевелится и, кажется, готов отскочить в другой конец комнаты от любого слишком громкого шороха. Голубоватые линии лириума рисуют витиеватый узор вдоль позвоночника, разлетаясь в стороны ближе к плечам и скругляясь на лопатках. Хоук даже могла бы передать своё почтение художнику, только вот дохлой куче тевинтерского говна оно без надобности. 

— Что ты там возишься? — Кажется, раздражённое бурчание уже настолько плотно срослось с Фенрисом, что он просто не может его отключить, в какой бы ситуации не находился. 

Хоук молчит и чувствует, как растягиваются в глупой улыбке губы. 

— Хорош скалиться, Хоук, — ещё ворчливее давит он и сжимает кулаки на коленях. 

Она могла бы обидеться, если бы не знала, как тяжело ему сейчас. Как тяжело было подойти к ней после того, как... После того инцидента несколько лет назад. Они почти не говорили об этом. 

— Я не скалюсь, — «возмущается» Хоук и слегка надувает щёки, — я выжидаю подходящего момента! 

— Какого хера я вообще тут делаю?.. — снова бурчит себе под нос Фенрис. И Хоук снова напоминает себе не обижаться на него. Это ей сейчас немного неловко, а ему — страшно. До трясучки, до паники, до болезненно сжатых зубов. 

Она вздыхает и склоняется к его спине, и осторожно дует на кожу между лопаток. Фенрис вздрагивает, как от ожога, плечи взлетают вверх, спина почти выгибается. 

— ...больно? — В её голосе сейчас и беспокойство, и жалость. И Фенрису кажется, что ей как будто самой больно. Не от его реакции, а вместе с ним. 

— Н... — Он кхекает, прочищая горло. — Нет. Я... — Вздох. — Честно. Не больно. Сам не знаю, отчего...

Он замолкает, плотно сжимая зубы и морщась от идиотизма ситуации и собственной реакции. Возьми себя в руки, дубина. Хоук скорее окунёт ладонь в ведро горячих углей, чем сделает хоть кому-то больно. 

«...в особенности — больно тебе». 

Эта мысль неожиданно приятной и тёплой волной растекается по всему телу из глубины живота. И он расслабляется. Едва-едва, почти незаметно, если не приглядываться, но спина начинает напоминать переплетение стальных жгутов на пару десятых меньше. 

Через несколько мгновений оглушающего бездействия Хоук со всей осторожность и нежностью, которую может отыскать в себе, кладёт кончики пальцем ему на плечи. Фенрис вздрагивает, но уже не стремится уклониться от прикосновения и тут же снова расслабляет тело. Ну, постольку-поскольку. Девушка замирает, напряжённо и внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией, буравит белый затылок, готовая отдёрнуть руки при любом недовольстве. Но он молчит. Только дышит громко и глубоко. Это воодушевляет. Слегка. Но и это уже кое-что. 

Хоук склоняется ближе, слыша, как поют под его кожей ниточки лириума. Она иногда задаётся вопросом: была бы она хотя бы вполовину так упряма в попытках наладить с ним отношения, если бы эта песня не тянула её к эльфу?.. Хоук не знает и, если быть до конца откровенной, не хочет узнавать.

Магесса кончиком носа дотрагивается до выступающего позвонка в середине его спины, и уши улавливают ещё один глубокий вдох. Но не выдох. Хоук улыбается с закрытыми глазами, боясь и радуясь одновременно. Она поднимается вверх по его спине, от позвонка к позвонку, едва касаясь кожи сухими губами, и останавливается только когда дотрагивается поцелуем до линии волос. Выпрямляется, улыбаясь, и придвигается ближе, стараясь заглянуть через плечо ему в лицо. 

— Ну как тебе? — хитрым голосом спрашивает Хоук. 

Фенрис поворачивается к ней и растягивает губы в той самой ухмылке, от которой ей хочется краснеть и думать крайне неприличные вещи. 

— Ну, как тебе сказать... — Он дожидается, когда её лицо вытянется от недоумения, а потом нахмурится. И только после этого ехидно выдаёт: — У тебя нос холодный.

Целую секунду Хоук напоминает сову, к которой в дупло кто-то нагло посреди дня засунул свою любопытную рожу. А потом громко прыскает и утыкается ему в плечо, сотрясаясь от тихого смеха. 

— Зараза ты, Фенрис! — сквозь смех, давит она. 


	10. male!Хоук/Бетани | "Не так, как брат"

Его тошнило от самого себя. От мыслей, от чувств, от желаний. Он бы избавился от них, если бы мог. Он бы выжег их магией, если бы сработало. Если бы он был точно уверен, что после не превратится в овощ. Он бы хотел дать ей жить своей жизнью. Влюбиться, выйти замуж, родить детей... Вот только от мыслей, что сестру тискает и трахает кто-то другой, в груди сам по себе рождается вой. Хоуку хочется орать, вбивать кулаки в стены, сдирая костяшки и ломая пальцы. Чтобы вид собственной крови оттеснил греховные и сладкие, как мёд и патока, мысли. О Бетани. О её коже, запахе, тепле тела...

Как-то раз, ещё в Лотеринге, на какой-то ярмарке ей завязали глаза и нарекли «волком». «Овечки» со всей округи кружились вокруг неё, с визгами разбегаясь в стороны, стоило ей подойти поближе. 

Бет «поймала» Гаррета пару минут спустя, встала на цыпочки и чмокнула в губы — передала звание «волка». Хоук до сих пор помнил, как обожгло губы, стянуло низ живота, а сердце сбилось с ритма. А она стянула повязку с глаз, охнула и принялась с хохотом отплёвываться и тереть губы. Он с трудом подавил захлестнувшую злость, но как-то заставил себя подыграть и отплёвываться не менее яростно. 

А ещё он помнил, как жёг стыд, и болела щека от пощёчины матери... Она не сказала ни слова — злость и отвращение в её глазах горели слишком ярко, чтобы чего-то не понять. 

Он бы, наверное, и рад был бы отпустить Бетани. Вот только Создатель за что-то проклял его выжигающей изнутри одержимостью. И избавляться от этого проклятия у Хоука не осталось ни сил, ни желания...


	11. Карвер Хоук/Изабела | "Плохая примета"

Который день Карвер толкался в порту, пытаясь отплыть в Ферелден, и который день слышал одно и то же: «Не, парень. Ваша братья щас с магами грызётся. Так что нахай тебя». Карвер, по началу, пытался быть спокойным, терпеливо объясняя, что ему поэтому и надо в Ферелден, он отказывается резать магов и хочет примкнуть к Инквизиции. Потом начинал привычно злиться и орать. Потом порывался драться, но быстро остывал, осознавая, что даже хорошо тренированный воин не выстоит против десятка матросов. 

К концу недели он практически сдался, всерьёз подумывая о том, чтобы продать броню и попытаться проскользнуть на какое-нибудь судно обманом, когда услышал: 

— Эй, малыш, чего гуляешь один, такой красивый? — звонко окликнул кто-то. 

Карвера перекосило, но он нашёл в себе силы не обратить внимания, и даже сделал шаг, но...

— Чего не откликаешься, рожа ферелденская? — захохотала обладательница голоса. 

Точнее, обладательница. Карвер медленно повернулся. В начале трапа в непривычно закрытой для неё одежде и неприлично большой шляпе, опираясь на бедро, стояла Изабела.

— Слышала, тебе тут местечко до Ферелдена требуется. — Она приложила палец к подбородку и «придирчиво» осмотрела его с ног до головы. — Конечно, в наше время храмовник на корабле — плохая примета, но я, пожалуй, рискну. 

— Чтоб тебя, Изабела! — Карвер почувствовал, как губы помимо воли растягиваются в улыбку. — Ты не меняешься, но я только рад этому. 

— Хо! Сочту за комплимент, — хохотнула она. — А теперь тащи свою храмовничью задницу на мой корабль. — Она по-кошачьи развернулась на каблуках и прошествовала на палубу. — Заодно и проверим, меняешься ли ты. И выросли ли у щеночка зубки, как кое-кто обещал, — подмигнув Карверу, промурлыкала женщина. 

Карвер резко остановился. 

...интересно, он ещё успеет поискать скупщика?


	12. Натаниель Хоу, fem!Кусланд, Андерс | "Лошади"

— Приказать запрячь седло для леди? — ехидно спрашивает Хоу, стоит Стражу войти в конюшню. 

Три дня назад в знак доброй воли и в качестве подарка к новому назначению, — читай «далеко идущего поцелуя в задницу», — парочка знатных чистоплюев из Амарантайна прислала в Крепость лошадей. Кобылку и жеребца вороной масти. С длинными сильными ногами и аккуратно постриженной гривой. Они с Кусланд тогда одновременно приложили ладонь к лицу: ну какой дебил стрижёт под линейку лошадь? 

Сегодня было решено возглавить патруль верхом. А заодно вспомнить, можно сказать, стародавние уроки по верховой езде. 

— Конечно, Натаниель, — ответила Кусланд с бесстрастным лицом, пристраивая арбалет рядом с дорожной сумкой. — Если тебе в нём будет удобнее, то не стесняйся, я подожду. 

От выхода послышался сдавленный звук, подозрительно похожий на хрюканье Андерса. 

— Поехали уже, — сквозь зубы выдавил Хоу. 

Ничего, когда-нибудь он всё-таки отдерёт от неё эту пустую маску и заставит орать, бесится, хохотать, ругаться — проявить хоть какие-то эмоции. 

А отступника он может окунуть рожей в навоз и после того, как они вернутся.


End file.
